


Hurts like Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Random oneshots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Sad Ending, The death is also in the end, at the end, bughead through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Jughead kisses Betty when she’s hurt+ the 1 time She does
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Random oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hurts like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as weird as it sounds 
> 
> Just don’t read after “+1” if you don’t want to read the sad part 
> 
> Let me know what you think:)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buggheadie)
> 
> Also I hope that everyone is safe with everything that’s going on

Age 6  
“Elizabeth I’m going to go now and I’ll pick you up in an hour alright?”

“Okay daddy” she yelled happily

Betty let go of her father’s hand as she sees Archie approach them with a dark haired boy who seems to be about their age. 

“Hi Betty” an enthusiastic Archie greets her “this is Jughead my other best friend”

Betty thought it was a very unique name and unlike most people her age or maybe even older than her, she doesn’t laugh or even flinch at the odd name, instead she brings her hand forward for a hand shake and says “hello Jughead, I’m Elizabeth Ann Cooper but my friends call me Betty. You can call me Betty cause we are friends now” 

“Hi Betty” the dark haired boy said in a soft voice making no move to move closer to her for the hand shake she offered.

Feeling rejected, she lowered her hand and ran over to the sandpit on the other side of the park. 

On the way over, she trips over a stone and scrapes her knee. She looks down to see that it was just a scratch and there no blood but it hurt so she walked over to the nearest bench and started to cry. No one came to her, not even Archie who was supposed to be her best friend, she could see him playing with boys like reggie and chuck. Betty did not like them. 

Her mood had turned worse at that and she just put her head in her hands and cried even more. 

She jerked her head up at an unexpected touch and was surprised to see Jughead standing in front of her. “What are you doing here Jughead, why don’t you go play with Arch and the others, it’s not like you care anyway.” She said in between sniffles. 

“You know whenever my sister is hurt, my mommy kisses it and it gets better. Do you want me to kiss your knee”

“Okay” Betty agreed with a sniffle looking for some relief. 

He bends down and leaves a feather light kiss on her leg and moves to sit beside her. “Is it better now?”

“It still hurts but it’s okay now” 

“Can I be your friend? I like Archie but I don’t like any of his other friends, they are very mean.”

“I don’t like them either, I don’t know why Archie plays with them and of course we can be friends Juggie, oh can I call you Juggie?” She was bouncing off her seat now exited to have a new friend

“Yes then I can I call you...Betts?” He asked hesitantly 

“Yes! We are best friends now, my mommy says only best friends have nicknames for each other. Now as your best friend You have to tell me your real name.”

“I don’t like it very much” he moved to hide his face away from her. 

“Nu uh Juggie you don’t get to do that, it is a rule that Best friends don’t keep secrets”

“Okay then, it’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones III” he let out a what wince once he was done (he really hated his name)

“It’s okay I think but I like Jughead better”

“Me too”

It was the start of a budding friendship and they were “little Romeo and Juliet in the making” as their parents called them. 

Age 16  
They stumbled into her room barely making it to the bed. They were a mess of limbs, her fingers were tangled into his hair, his arm was pulling her closer to him by the waist.They had bee stung lips from their make out session but they didn’t care, they enjoyed this peace and quite away from their friends and families. 

“I’m ready Juggie” she whispered into the quiet room uttering the words they both had waited for since they started dating six months ago.

He moved his hand up to grab her hair and bought her in for a passionate kiss, but before they could go any further, their heads crashed together forming identical bruises on both their head. They pulled back, looked at each other and started to laugh. 

“This is so...us” Betty said in between her laughter. 

“It is isn’t it” he looked at her with adoration and leaned forward to leave a kiss on the bruise. “I love you” he declared against her forehead terrified to look at her. 

“Y-you do?”

“Yes, I love you...so much. You’re the best thing that ever happened me to Betts.”

“I love you too Juggie” she smiled as she looked into his blue eyes. “You’re the best thing in my life too” 

They lay in their new found bliss with throbbing heads and a full heart. 

“Is your head spinning too?” Jughead asked after a few minutes of silence 

“Yeah we should really get that checked, I’ll call my mom”

Age 26  
“Does it still hurt?”he asked as he gently traced the scar left by the c-section with his finger. 

“It’s a little sore but it’s worth it, she’s worth it.”

He places kisses along the length of the scar. “You. Are. The. Strongest. Most incredible. Women. I’ve met. In my. Life.” He whispers in between kisses. He reaches up and kisses her lips for endless minutes before continuing. 

“Seriously Betts that was...there are no words to describe it but what I’m trying to say is I would be an idiot to lose you and I want to make you mine forever. Me kissing your knee that day we met was the best decision of my life and I will always be grateful to be a part of your life and to see you grow from a shy six year old to the wonderful women you are today had been a great pleasure. Me and Evie are so lucky to be loved by you and I don’t ever not want that. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” She said through the tears that were flowing down her face at his words. 

“Just wait a minute” he ran out of the room leaving behind a confused Betty

He returned less than a minute later with a dark blue velvet box in his hand. He kneeled down beside the bed and open the box to reveal a rose gold princess cut ring in the shape of a crown to match the one on his head. He rarely wore it now, just on occasions he felt nervous and needed the extra sense of support. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long you have no idea.” He said as he slid the ring on her out stretched hand.

Before she could say anything their bubble was burst by the loud cries of their daughter.

Age 36  
Jughead was worried, Betty had been in the bathroom for half an hour now. They were in a bar during one of the rare occasions they got to be without the kids. It was Archie’s birthday that had done the miracle this time. 

He slid away from his (Archie’s) friends to go look for her. It didn’t take long and he saw her blonde hair. She was pressed against the wall by a drunk guy forcing himself on her. 

His worry turned into anger and he pulled the man away from her to punch him square in the face which knocked him down. 

“Do. Not. Touch. My. Girl you asshole” he said as he stood over the near unconscious guy. “In fact don’t you dare touch another women without her permission because let me tell you this, I will find out if you ever do, I’ve got my eyes on you.” He finished with a kick to the guy’s stomach and walked over to Betty. 

She was shaking from the recent encounter and at a closer look, he saw blood dripping down a cut on her cheek

He took long strides to reach her and pulled her in for a crushing hug “I’m sorry I let that happen to you” at her lack of a response, held onto her tightly and walked her to the front entrance. 

“Sorry bud we have to leave, I’ll explain later. Happy Birthday again.” He informed Archie before driving Betty home. 

He cleaned the cut in silence happy that the kids were already asleep. He left a kiss on the bandage and looked into her eyes to see her staring off into the distance. She was still shell shocked he noticed. 

“Betty. Betts” he called while turning her head so she could look at him. 

When her focus was finally on him, he said “I’m so sorry Betty I failed today at protecting you. It’ll probably happen again because some men are fucking monsters I know that but I hope you know that I will do everything In my power and try my very best to prevent anything like this from happening again”

“I know you will Juggie, this was not your fault and you did. Protect me. I trust you and I love the man you are. I’m so happy I get to call you mine.” Her voice was still shaky but he was happy she was out of her shocked state now. 

“I love you too. Do you want me to draw you that bath I promised you before going”

“I would love that. Thank you. And you mister are going to join me in there, I want you make me forget what happened. I don’t want to remember anything but you and your touch.” She said desperately and that is exactly what he did, by the end of the night Betty was her cheery self again. 

Age 46  
“Yeah that’s a fracture, you see right there” the doctor points the crack in the X-ray taken two hours ago. 

“So how did this happen?” The doctor asked as she slipped on the first layer of the cast around Betty’s hand. 

Betty immediately starts to blush while Jughead smirks as the redness on his wife’s face. 

“Oh nothing really just tried some good ole shower sex and this one here just banged her hand so hard on the wall a tile fell out” Jughead couldn’t control his laughter anymore and he bent over to clutch his now aching stomach from his uncontrollable laughing. 

“Juggie” she lightly smacked him with her uninjured arm and turned a shade of red that Jughead thought was not possible. 

“Don’t worry I’ve seen much more ridiculous way people injured themselves. Once I had a lady with a broken wrist, because ‘Thomas decided to sneak under her foot’ now you might ask who Thomas is, it was her son’s toy train left on the stairs.” the doctor said with a light laugh

Betty did the same and said “thanks doc that made me feel better. But honestly our kids have done things to rival that, I’m surprised no one’s got any major injuries because of them yet.”

“I’m sure, my five year old gives me more anxiety than being a doctor...here all done. Now the cast will be removed in three and I’m also going to prescribe you some calcium supplements because the bones become weaker at this age and I don’t want to you to have any more unnecessary pain because of that.” With that she walked out of the room leaving Betty and Jughead alone. 

“You’re really annoying you know that”

“Yeah I do but you still love me” Jughead leaned in to give her a swift kiss on the lips

“Yeah I do, I still don’t know why but I really do” Betty wore a happy smile on her face as she looked him. 

+1

Age 56  
Betty stood outside her hospital room resting her forehead on the door to hide her tears from everyone there. She knew this moment was coming but hearing those words come out of the doctor, hearing that he passed away. Nothing could have prepared her for that. 

With a heavy heart she walked in to see him one last time. His organs were going to be donated as his dying wish because even after dying he was the best person he knew. 

She softly kissed his forehead before breaking down “it’s okay Juggie you rest now. I hope that I gave you the life you dreamed of” she was surprisingly calm she thought to herself. 

She just held his hand for a while and looked at his limp form and that’s when reality hit her. “Fuck. FUCK cancer for taking you away from me. Fuck god! Fuck everyone. I can’t live without you Jug.” She started to cry harder and her outburst bought everyone inside. They all had red rimmed eyes and tear tracks on their faces. 

“Mom you have to let him go now, let him rest in peace.” Evie tells her. 

She doesn’t say anything and just clings onto her daughter to ground herself. 

“H-he wasn’t sup-supposed to go so soon, we still had a long life to live. It’s his birthday tomorrow” she cried out after a while. 

“I know Mom, I know” Liam replied 

Betty hugged her two kids who were just as much of a mess as she was. She knew she had to be strong for them and move on with life but she also knew that she would never forget him or love another man, not like she loved him.


End file.
